


Spoiled

by alienchrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Facials, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Record producer Erwin promised to spoil Armin if his band's tour was successful. Armin requests that Erwin be "All his, completely" for an entire day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marleymars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/gifts).



> This is a little birthday fic that's gotten away from me. Happy birthday Marley, and thank you for your amazing contribution to WinMin in "Attachment Theory." I'm sorry I didn't complete this on your birthday, but I hope you'll think it's worth it.

Armin, Eren and Mikasa piled into the limousine Levi had waiting for them after the flight. SeaTac airport was gray ink and muddy watercolor, a downpour of headache-colored exhaustion. The post-tour wrap up party lingered as a few stray streamers stuck in Armin's hair and Mikasa's scarf, and the sour taste of a hangover at the back of their throats. But it was not until Armin saw his boyfriend, Erwin, in the back of the limo, that he felt the tour truly ended.

Erwin wore a suit that probably cost more than two years back rent on the shithole Armin used to live in with Eren and Mikasa before the record deal. He looked up from his tablet, his ridiculous cheekbones cast in a sci-fi glow. Armin sucked in a breath, and scooted all the way over to sit next to Erwin.

"Welcome home to Seattle," Levi sneered, "Armin, I brought your shitty boyfriend. Be grateful."

"Hi," Armin said to Erwin softly, ignoring his manager as usual.

"Hi," Erwin said, putting the tablet down. He did not put his arm around Armin, but brushed a piece of hair out of his face. "Are you hung over? It's two in the afternoon."

"Time differences?" Armin fished for an excuse.

"You came from LA."

"If you were bringing us Dick's," Eren said, "You could've at least brought enough for me and Mikasa. I could really go for some fries and a milkshake."

"And cheeseburgers," Mikasa intoned, rooting through the mini bar.

As Eren and Mikasa's conversation with Levi devolved into what various staples they'd missed while on tour that they now required or they were totally quitting, Armin slowly loosened Erwin's tie.

"I missed you," Armin breathed. He undid the button at Erwin's throat. He could feel Erwin's skin beneath the light movement of his fingers, solid and warm. He thought of pressing his lips there. "I didn't expect to see you until we headed back to New York."

"I promised you if the tour was a success I'd spoil you," Erwin said. He cupped Armin's chin, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"Armin's blushing," Mikasa said, cracking open a brightly colored energy drink.

"How can you even tell?" Armin faced away from Mikasa, enthralled with Erwin. He tried not to sound flushed.

"The back of your neck is red," Mikasa said with a sip. "Are you two going to make out?"

"No," Erwin said at the time Armin said, "Maybe."

Mikasa said, "Eren's mad."

"Of course I'm mad." Armin could hear Eren making his puffed-up-pissed-off-pigeon face. "I didn't think I'd have to look at this guy again until we started recording again. Levi, how could you do this to me?"

"Armin gets to see his boyfriend because he's the member of the band who managed not to ruin hotel property or punch a reporter. You guys could be up to your eyeballs with burgers and milkshakes if you behaved as well as he did. Or, you know, whatever it is you two are into."

"A motorcycle," Mikasa said. "With a sidecar for Eren."

"Only a sidecar, Mikasa?!"

"You'll die otherwise."

"I'm really enjoying the part where you make it sound as if I'm a prize to be provided at whim," Erwin said to Levi. Armin undid the buttons on one of Erwin's cuffs, pushing it upward to ghost fingers over the faded tattoo his wrist. Everyone tried not to watch the display. "As if I didn't make the decision and pay the airfare to come out here myself."

"No one wants to see their producer on the day after finishing a nationwide tour," Eren growled, "You Humbert Humbert motherfucker."

"Which one am I," Erwin asked in a deadpan, "Humbert Humbert or a motherfucker? Noting, of course, that Armin is neither a 12-year-old girl or anyone's mother."

"He's our mother, sort of," Eren pointed out.

"Technically Humbert Humbert _was_ a motherfucker," Mikasa said, wiggling the tab of her energy drink until it pulled off. "He married Lolita's mother."

"You've read it?" Armin looked over his shoulder at Mikasa.

"I watched Kubrick film for a class once. You never read it?"

"No, just read about it."

"Isn't it a classic?" Eren asked, surprised to hear of a book Armin hadn't read.

"It seems kind of gross," Armin said with a shrug.

"Un-be-fucking-lievable," Levi said, "The kid and the dirty old man haven't read _Lolita_."

"I prefer to think of our relationship as having been inspired by _50 Shades of Grey_."

Armin basked in the universal groans of disgust his comment produced.

"If you're gonna puke, roll down the window," Levi told Eren, "And try to hit one of those fuckers with their phone out."

 

Armin hadn't actually read _50 Shades of Grey_ either, though he knew its reputation. What little he knew fit their story in only the barest way: they met in Seattle, he knew Erwin through work, and everything started with some kinky fuckery. Armin had been attending parties at a certain club for some time, but hadn't connected with anyone in a meaningful fashion. Mikasa sometimes went with him, especially at first, when she worried about Armin's safety, but he found himself alone for a holiday-themed party, playing the part of a wallflower quite exceptionally.

He recognized Erwin and crossed the sea of leather and vinyl to speak with him. He expected to see Erwin's close friends, Levi and Mike, considering they were in Seattle promoting an exhibit on their old band at the Experience Music Project. Armin's heart jumped when he realized Erwin was here at the club alone, watching a sub and her Mistress play out a scene on one of the club's stockade sets with a rather bored expression. Erwin had a certain way of seeming too tall, handsome and impressive no matter where he went, like he was searching for a black and white men's cologne ad to wander back into. He never sought out others to speak to, though admirers often flocked to him until they found out he was as bad at non-business conversation as he was good at making music. What most people mistook for an aloof arrogance was in fact social awkwardness born from a dangerously single-minded nature.

Armin had been making study of Erwin since he 'discovered' his band, The Hunters, a few years ago. Back then Armin, Eren and Mikasa had to lie about their age to try and play in over 21 clubs. They hadn't wanted to sign for something as big as Wings of Freedom Records, but Erwin offered to help them settle a legal dispute over some copyright issues with an old manager and they were in no position to refuse. Armin, as the band's de-facto manager and producer, spent the most time with Erwin. He admired Erwin, as well as his old work, and played the part of a puppy falling over himself for Erwin more than once. In spite of this, Erwin never hit on Armin, which is something Armin couldn't say for a lot of older people in the business.

That night at the party, their eyes met and something at the pit of Armin's stomach shivered and coiled. The sub in the scene cried out in pain and ecstasy but Armin hardly heard her. Erwin smiled. Armin returned the smile, and that strange feeling settled, and turned into a sort of warmth and certainty.

"I don't know if this is quite what I'm looking for," Erwin said, as the Mistress demanded her sub count the strikes. "Though they both seem to be really enjoying themselves. She certainly seems eager to please."

Armin didn't dare speak Erwin's name in public, and suddenly found himself struggling to find words, better words. His native English couldn't come to him quickly enough, and nothing in Spanish or Korean or anything else he knew a few phrases of made any sense, so he fumbled until he said, "If you're bored, you could buy me a drink."

"It's a dry party," Erwin said.

"So take me somewhere wet."

"The bar at my hotel is still open." Erwin offered his hand.

Taking his hand, Armin said, "Good."

They intended it to be something less than what it became, a year and a half later. Armin and Erwin spent 97% of their lives in a frenzy of work, so in many ways, Armin still felt they were getting to know each other. Not in bed, though. In that particular area they understood each other well. More people should try drawing up a table of preferences and sharing them pre-coitus. Waking up after a few days together, Armin found himself with sore knees and a well-fucked, glazed over look that Mikasa always teased him about.

While they never discussed it, little things happened that started making it seem like they were actually _seeing each other_ , not just "seeing each other." Armin left his favorite sweater at Erwin's place and kept saying he'd get it next time. His ancient travel tooth brush sat next to Erwin's electric one. Erwin brought Armin hot and sour soup when he felt feverish, and sent Armin flowers at work on his birthday. They texted each other about non-work things every day.

Both Erwin and Armin were considered the least sentimental of their respective social groups, and yet, somehow, something was happening. Six months ago, they decided they could no longer keep their relationship secret from their friends. Both faced loud and understandable disapproval (and various charges of vandalism and assault in the case of two overprotective band mates), but so far it was going better than expected.

 

Armin insisted on keeping an apartment in Seattle, though he spent less time in it every year. He bounced on the balls of his feet giddily as he fumbled with the lock in the door. Erwin placed his hand at the small of his back, steadying him.

"I have to take like ten showers," Armin said. Erwin pulled a stray piece of confetti from his hair.

"Ten back to back, or ten all at once?"

"All at once, and then another ten back to back," Armin said, getting on his tippy-toes to kiss Erwin's mouth.

"That's twenty altogether," Erwin said, pushing open the door. "Think of the water bill."

"What do I care, I'm a rock star," Armin said, backing into the apartment. It was filled with music and pop culture posters that cost a hell of a lot less than the frames he put them in. He nearly knocked over the replica Enterprise NCC-1701-C he proudly displayed in the front entryway. "I'll leave the water on all day if I want."

"That is a terrible attitude for someone who played a gig to raise money for the killer whales this year."

"The J Pod is a very important pod of orcas native to the Pacific Northwest. They don't eat other mammals, and their songs are unique, and they are in danger," Armin sniffed, pulling away. "I can't expect some guy from the Midwest to understand."

 

Rather than burgers and fries, it was noodles that Armin required delivered. While they slurped the last of the vermicelli, Erwin said, "Have you given any thought on how you'd like to be spoiled?"

"With you. Your body, all mine for the day. We can discuss terms."

Armin noted the slight rise of color in Erwin's cheeks, the way he swallowed in the back of his throat. Not nervousness, but arousal. "Are you sure? Our understanding was always that you wanted someone you _didn't_ have to take care of."

Armin said, "Trust me."

Erwin took his hand. Armin felt the calluses on his fingertips from years of playing guitar, and smiled.

"I trust you," Erwin said gently. He lifted Armin's hand, kissing the back and then the palm.

 

In the morning, Armin wandered out of bed late, yawning and dragging his feet. Erwin had the curtains open to a stunning view of Puget Sound, etched in silver and the faintest brushworks of blue. "Do you want to go to that crumpet shop at the Market?" Erwin asked, pushing Armin's fancy coffee maker away as if he hadn't been struggling to make it work for ten minutes. "Or we could get piroshkys. If you want to leave the apartment."

"I don't really want to leave. I have plans for the day."

Armin placed a set of handcuffs on the table. They were bigger than the set they used for Armin, padded on the inside and of course quite safe for their intended purpose. But they still held the strength and intimidation of their intent.

"I see," Erwin said.

"Yes," Armin said. "Now do you need me to explain how to make me coffee, baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

**To: Eren, Mikasa  
From: Armin**

_Please no texts until tomorrow. Use the land line if you need me, but emergencies only. I'm turning my phone off and riding Erwin like I stole him._

**To: Armin  
From: Eren**

_gross. i am going to build a time machine to prevent you from ever sending me that. and when i fuck it up and rip a hole in the fabric of space and time i'm telling the doctor it was your fault._

**To: Armin  
From: Mikasa**

_pls dont knock him up we already have 2 many mouths 2 feed_

Armin chuckled, closing out his chat screen and turning his phone off, plugging it into the charger next to the couch. Erwin sat on the other end of the couch, dressed only in a pair of white briefs per Armin's request. Armin took a moment to admire him, the strong line of his jaw and the muscles so perfect he looked like a man cut from granite by a sculptor who enjoyed their job a little too much. Armin thought of him like some old-fashioned 1950s hunk with his stupid, neat hair, staring off into the distance in black and white in his clearly-designed-by-a-professional living room.

Armin resisted the urge to crawl across the couch and kiss him, enjoying how patiently Erwin waited for instructions. He shoved his bare feet into Erwin's lap. "I should've borrowed a pair of Mikasa's boots. You know, the ones that zip up the back. What do you think?"

"I like how you look right now, sir," Erwin said, barely containing a chuckle.

Armin _was_ channeling his inner classic rocker by wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt. He'd showered, combed his hair and put on deodorant since waking this morning, but done little else to make himself presentable. Erwin would need to submit to this not-at-all-glamorous version of Armin, sans make up, plus a mild break out on his chin.

"We should do a photo shoot like this," Armin mused. "Me with smoky eyes and a killer leather outfit, and you in your tighty whities... well, I suppose I'd just need to get a handsome stand-in."

Forbidden to touch Armin without permission or speak unless asked a question or given an instruction, Erwin simply raised an eyebrow.

Armin wiggled his toes. "Give me a foot rub, servant," he instructed. It came out brattier than he meant and he stifled a laugh.

"Yes sir," Erwin said, obviously trying not to laugh himself.

"Hey." Armin pushed Erwin's cheek with the ball of his foot. "No laughing! I thought we were taking this seriously!"

"I'm sorry." Erwin gently cradled Armin's heel, rotating his foot gently. He placed a kiss on the indent of his inner ankle. A spark of thrill chased a line up through his leg, perking interest between his legs.

" _Hey._ I didn't say you could you do that either."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry....?" 

" _Sir._ "

Erwin placed a throw pillow in his lap for Armin's feet, and proceeded to give him a massage in earnest, thumbing the arch and making small circles there. Armin arched his back and made happy cat noises, luxuriating in the royal treatment as Erwin rubbed his sole and then squeezed each toe. Armin suspected Erwin was getting a little more out of this than intended when he lingered, stroking the arch and drawing sensitive noises from him. He let this little bit of impudence go for the moment.

As Armin stretched, he knocked the throw pillow from Erwin's lap. Ah well. He decided he'd continue using Erwin as a foot rest, gently placing them back in his lap. His heel encountered the heat and growing hardness of Erwin's considerable package.

_Oh._

"You never told me you were into foot stuff, baby!" Armin teased, wiggling his toes in Erwin's face. He was treated to the delighted sight of Erwin blushing clear down the back of his neck. "Does this make you hot? Should I start sending you pictures of my feet while I'm on tour? I wouldn't mind it. I could make you tongue polish my boots. But better buy my own, Mikasa wouldn't want your spit all over hers. What do you think?"

Erwin spoke haltingly. Armin wanted to cackle. "Whatever you want, I'd be happy to do. But I can't in good conscience recommend you send pictures with erotic intent, even if it's your feet."

"I can't decide if I want to bend you over the arm of the couch and spank you until you cry or just kiss your face forever."

Erwin cleared his throat and failed to respond. Feeling triumphant, Armin wished he could tweet his victory to his considerable following. Alas, that was not a good way to come out about their relationship. Even if his fans knew, who could really appreciate his pleasure in having rendered the famous former rock star and legendary rock producer speechless? As full as his heart fell with this kind of power and joy, it was the sort of thing better kept behind closed doors.

Armin withdrew his feet, crawling over to Erwin to drape himself over his hefty shoulders. He combed fingers through Erwin's hair, intentionally mussing it from its perfectly parted state. He tried to find the gray hairs in there Erwin always claimed to have, but found none visible due to its fair color. "Are you okay?"

"We haven't done that much," Erwin muttered.

"That's not what I asked you, baby. This is a lot for you. Do you want to take a break?"

"No."

Armin grasped Erwin's face with one hand, pinching his cheeks gently till his mouth pouted out a little. He pushed Erwin's head down just enough to press his lips to his forehead.

"Too bad. Take give, drink some water, then get my nail stuff ready in the bathroom. You're going to give me a pedicure, and then we'll start thinking about what we want to eat. I'll set the timer."

Armin turned his phone back one, thumbing through to his stopwatch app. He briefly considered texting Eren and Mikasa about how happy he was to see Erwin behave shyly and follow his orders, but decided against it.

He didn't want to be responsible for a tear in the fabric of space and time, after all.

 

A few years ago, when Armin moved into this penthouse, he decided he wanted the theme of the bathroom to be dinosaurs "because sea life would be too obvious." There were times, particularly involving shower sex, that Armin regretted this decision, but nothing ever beat how much looking up at the little green stegosauruses marching along his shower curtain cheered him up on a particularly bad morning. He once again rethought the childish design elements as he watched Erwin give the finishing touches to his left toenails. Erwin handled him with great care, focused on every minuscule detail of Armin's feet. He looked so peaceful and serious, making similar expressions to what he did when he wrote lyrics. That warmed Armin's heart, to think his bony feet were worthy of that kind of attention.

Even the shift of his hands or the slight tickle of a nail brush had Armin fighting excitement. He'd never thought of his feet as particularly erotic or sensitive, but this whole activity had him more keyed up than he could've imagined. When Erwin blew on his toes to dry them a little more, Armin curled them reflexively. The task complete, Armin propped his ankles on either side of Erwin's head.

"Would you enjoy kissing my feet?" Armin asked because in spite of their prior conversation, he didn't really know if Erwin was into that kind of thing. He didn't want to spoil the mood by demanding things of him he wasn't really that into.

"Yes sir."

"Kiss my feet."

While feeling the warmth of his lips against the skin of his ankle, the ball of his foot, was pleasant and ticklish, what truly interested Armin was the sight of Erwin on his knees before him, nuzzling at his lowest parts. He kissed Armin's ankle bone with an expression of pure reverence. Armin regretted wearing tight jeans even more than his dinosaur bathroom. He unzipped his pants, untucking his cock from his boxers to give it a few strokes.

"That's enough, baby, thank you."

Erwin looked at Armin's cock. Armin stroked Erwin's hair, noting how his eyelids drooped a little, and he worked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, lips parted slightly.

Armin hopped off the toilet where he'd been sitting, standing against the wall between the toilet and bath tub. Erwin stayed in place with an expectant expression. "Come here, but don't stand up. I want you on your knees in front of me."

Erwin's breath hitched. He crawled the few paces over to where Armin stood. Armin wished he could've had a better view of his ass from his spot.

"Open your mouth, tongue out."

Erwin knelt with his mouth open, pink tongue extended. Armin dragged the tip of his now-erect cock along Erwin's cheek, eventually letting it come to rest against the wet, spongy soft of his tongue. Even this little contact sent a fire through him.

"Good. Now suck me off. I want to come in your mouth. The sooner I get off, the sooner we can order lunch."

Erwin reached forward, probably intending to cup Armin's balls. "Don't touch me with your hands," Armin said. "Just use your mouth."

Brow furrowing, Erwin used his hands to brace Armin on either side instead. Armin admired the ripple of the muscles of his back when he leaned over to start sucking Armin in earnest. He shuddered for the way his cheeks hollowed as Erwin seemed to inhale his cock. He sucked in earnest, and Armin again was filled with a sort of feeling of triumph, a need to holler out his selfish feelings. _Look what I got._ Armin moved his hips slightly, which Erwin allowed as he lathed his tongue along the prominent vein.

"More," Armin said, gently pulling Erwin's hair as encouragement. "You're so beautiful on your knees, hhngh. It'd been way too long since I had your mouth, I swear I fit in there perfectly."

The acoustics of the bathroom made the squelch of Armin's sticky sex, wet with spit and fluid, all the louder when Erwin sucked him in. Armin groaned as Erwin took a break from the sucking to suck his balls, always murmuring his approval. "That's right, you know just how to do it..."

Armin made Erwin draw out the blowjob for what felt like a good hour, alternating between slow swirls and licks of his tongue and sucking his balls. Erwin looked utterly wrecked, panting, sweating, his hair and face a sticky mess, his eyes fuck-hungry. All Armin had to do was relinquish control and surely Erwin would fuck him against the wall so hard they'd leave dents in the plaster. But he made no complaint, though he strained against the fabric of his designer underwear.

"God, I wish I could take a picture of you." Armin ran his thumb over Erwin's cheek, his mouth. Erwin parted his lips obediently, licking his thumb. Armin played at fucking his mouth like that, moving the pad of his thumb against his tongue and enjoying the delicate texture. He did this with his others fingers, too, until they were covered with spit. "I'll just have to work hard to remember how you look for me right now. Open your mouth for me, and close your eyes."

Armin jerked himself off quickly with spit-slick fingers, spilling white over Erwin's lips and chin with a grown that seemed to come from some deep place. More than pleasure he felt relief at letting go of this tension and more than that, a high from seeing Erwin posed like some porn star.

Armin rubbed his thumb over Erwin's chin, spreading the mess, and said, "Alright. I'm done. You can open your eyes if you want.

Erwin kept his eyes closed a moment, closing his mouth and swallowing what spend Armin left there. Armin though his heart might explode with sunshine and rainbows.

"Why did you do that, baby? I didn't ask you to. I wouldn't have been offended if you spit."

"I wanted to," Erwin said hoarsely.

Armin grabbed a few tissues and dropped to his knees, hugging Erwin gently. "Oh, darling," he said, wiping Erwin's face off. Normally he'd never say something so condescending - 'baby' was bad enough, and usually had an air of teasing - but it sort of slipped out. "Have I taken you somewhere nice?"

"It's strange, but I think so."

Armin kissed his hair. "Do you want to call it quits for the day? I won't be upset if you say no. You've done so well."

"I want to keep going," Erwin said with conviction.

"Then we're taking another break. Do you want to jerk off?"

"No," Erwin said. He blinked, seeming genuinely surprised at himself. "I don't want that unless it's from you, right now. And if I go now I might not be up for it later. We haven't gotten to the handcuffs."

"No, we haven't," Armin said with pride. "Alright. Clean yourself up. I'll set the timer, feel free to take shower or whatever you want to do for 30 minutes, and I'll order us some lunch. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't really care," Erwin said honestly, "Order what you like and I'll be happy."

"On an ordinary day that sounds like an invitation to duck confit," Armin said, "But sushi it is."

Armin placed a kiss on the arc of Erwin's left brow. He tossed the tissue in the bin under the sink, and left Erwin alone on the floor with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I've never been into foot stuff, it just sort of seemed like a hot mental image, so I went with it. Stay tuned for more of whatever this is...


End file.
